Minecraft U Edition/Mobs/Zombie
The Zombie is a Minecraft U Edition mob. It is a returning mob that has appeared in every main version of Minecraft. Drops *2-4 pieces of Rotten Flesh *0-2 Feathers *0-1 Poisonous Potato(es) *1 Iron Sword (if equipped with one) *Any type of Armor (if equipped, can be Gold, Iron, or Diamond) Spawning The Zombie can spawn in every area except for Oceans, Deep Oceans, Underwater Biomes, and Mushroom Islands under a light level of 7 or lower, in 2-block tall areas. Monster Spawners Zombie Monster Spawners appear 65% of the time in Dungeons. Variants Baby Zombie Baby Zombies are baby variants of the Zombie. It is faster, but its size causes it to have less health. Otherwise, it is the exact same as a regular Zombie. Zombie Villager These are Villagers that are affected by Zombies. They look like Villagers, but are green and have a zombie's clothes. Armed Zombie These are Zombies that are equipped with armor or a Sword. If a Zombie passes over armor or a Sword, it picks it up. Aside from that, they can naturally spawn with Armor/Swords. These Zombies can have Iron Swords only, but their armor is always Gold or Iron. Baby Zombies and Zombie Villagers cannot pick up armor or swords. Combat Offense Zombies attack with their outstretched arms to defeat the player. If they're holding a Sword, they will rapidly slash at the player with the Sword until the player dies. Defense To defeat zombies, the best option, as with most monsters, is to use a Bow & Arrow. It deals decent damage, and allows you to attack them from a distance. Otherwise, use Swords, as Zombies shouldn't be able to quickly kill you (especially if they're in sunlight). If not that, light them on fire with Flint & Steel if they're not already burning in sunlight. Overall, the easiest way to defeat them is to lure them into lava or sunlight, if anything. Behavior Attacking Villagers Naturally, Zombies will attack villagers in the easiest way they can. They will take the shortest route to get to Villagers they can. They can deal damage through doors, and will often walk up to doors to attack Villagers. Reinforcements Some Zombies may spawn reinforcements to help itself. It can spawn 1 zombie at a time, but reinforcements never spawn with armor or swords. Each reinforcement has a lower chance of spawning another reinforcement, so there cannot be infinite zombies attacking you, but their can be large hordes attacking you. Zombies only spawn reinforcements when they get to low health. Zombie Sieges Zombie Sieges occur near Villages. They are a group of 25-35 zombies all traveling together, never apart. Variants of zombies never spawn in sieges. They will attempt to take over a village, turning all Villagers into Zombie Villagers. This is why Iron Golems exist. They will also attempt to attack the player, if the player attacks even just one of them (however, they, like regular Zombies, will always try to kill Villagers as a first priority).